Dead People Don't Have Voices
by Hayakaze.Ace
Summary: A re-telling of Marinefold. The younger makes a sacrifice that could be his last, and the older finds himself in the younger's shoes. But these brothers have a love stronger than any bond, and don't plan on letting each other go yet. AceLu, D-Cest, Yaoi.
1. For Ace

I really should update my over fanfictions. I know! I know! I just...am lazy... . *whistles*

Ah, BTdubs, this is my version of how i believe the War at Marinefold should have happened. Are you kidding? This is totally how it happened. Dur. THIS IS ACELU, IT CONTAINS BOY X BOY and INCEST. D-CEST! YAOI!

* * *

><p>I could see it on his face. Every cut, punch or kick that landed on my rubbery body made him bite his lip harder. I wanted to tell him not to worry. I could barely feel it anyway. Could barely feel my toes...was that normal? I don't think so, maybe it was bad. It didn't matter though. I would gladly lose all feeling if it meant i could save Ace. I would burn myself alive, drown myself, even give myself up to the marines if it meant his life lasted longer. I can tell he feels the same way about me. Just the way his eyes or on me, cringing at my wounds for me as I fight on.<p>

I can't even remember whom I have fought. It's all a blur of blue and white. I could identify situations against some, but they were gone as soon as my mind settled onto the next task.

My body is weak, I know I can't take much more. Then again, when has that ever stopped me? Yet I know, even as I think that to myself, that it was never been this bad. This just might be the place where I die.

A light beam by that freaky tall guy, Kizaru, sends me flying. I hit something hard, jarring to an abrupt stop, and it feels as though I am being held upside down. Maybe I am. It doesn't matter. I'm done for. I can't move. I can't save Ace.

No.

I can.

I will save Ace. I WILL save Ace.

I call for Iva-chan. Iva-chan. Iva-chan can heal me. I tell him to give me a boost. He looks at me, mouth agape.

"Another shot of the rigor hormones? Outrageous! You can't take anymore! After fighting your vay through Impel Down...and almost dying from a lethal poison, your body is already far beyond its limits! If you push yourself any further, you truly vill...be throwing your life away!"

With an ounce of strength I didn't know I had left, I stretched my arm all the way up to his shoulder to grasp it.

"I'll do whatever I can..." I panted, "If I die then fine...! Just let me fight!...IVA-CHAN!"

Some Whitebeard pirates ran by yelling, and I took a moment to catch my breath.

"If by not fighting now..." I continue, "I failed to save Ace...that WOULD MAKE ME WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! GIVE ME THE POWER TO FIGHT NOW!"

For a second my senses faded out, and I knew I was on the border of falling unconscious. I heard yelling, it must have been Iva-chan, because a second later i felt sharp claws stick into my side, and energy flow through my veins.

I could stand.

I roared.

I was going to keep moving.

Was I to late? The swords beside him were swinging down to his neck. Why Why Why Why?

"STOP IT!" I screamed, anger bubbling up from the very insides of my body. Miraculously, they stopped, falling to the ground with execution swords clanging to the ground beside them. There were shocked murmurs and gasps and yells. But i didn't make out any words. I was to busy running. Running, running, running.

Iva-chan asked me about a power, to which i know nothing of. People surround me, yelling, cheering. Old man Whitebeard sent them, I don't know why, and i don't care. I am only here for Ace.

Then Kani-chan(Inazuma) pops out of Iva-chan's hair and cuts a huge concrete path leading all the way up to Ace. I swear, when this is over, I'm giving that guy a hug.

"I'M HERE, ACE!" I yell up to him, starting my sprint. There are loud explosions everywhere, and I here people screaming my name. I'm so happy right now, i feel like my smile is going to break my face. Ace is right up there, looking at me with those eyes. They're watery and red with tears, but they're his eyes. And i can see them. I can see the surprise and hidden happiness in them. The love shining right down at me.

And then my view is blocked. Gramps is in my way, eyes shaded.

"Gramps! Outta the way!" I shout, still running.

"I'm a marine headquarters Vice-Admiral!" he yells in reply, face still dark. "Since before you were born, Luffy, I've fought against pirates! You'll have to defeat me if you want to get there, STRAW-HAT LUFFY! THAT'S THE WAY YOU HAVE CHOSEN!"

For all the times I have hated my Grandfather, have dreaded his visits, his hits and his scoldings, i've never actually felt put down. But this, to be shunned, and only seen as a pirate to him of all people. It's different when you grow up with a person, and them watch them stab you in the back. It actually hurt, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide with shock.

I gritted my teeth as i got closer.

"I don't wanna to it Gramps! Just move!" I yelled back.

"If you don't then ACE WILL DIE!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I scream at him, just meters away now.

"OH, YOU KNOW I CAN! I'M NOT MOVING FROM HERE! LUFFY!...YOU...ARE MY ENEMY NOW!" Gramps' eyes darkened, and he pulled a fist back. I quickly paused to actuvate gear second before shooting towards him. Our fists came to meet each other, and in that moment, i saw the look in his eyes. He couldn't do it.

I punched him clear of the cement pathway, onto the ground below. I didn't pause to look back, but raced ahead as the bridge crumbled beneath me. With a couple gear second boosted hops i was on the execution platform. The second my foot touched the surface i was shooting towards Ace, remembering Hancock's key.

"The key!" i panted, feeling weak. "Hang on Ace!"

"Luffy...you...!"

I couldn't imagine what he was seeing. I couldn't stop huffing for breath. He must be worried, seeing me covered with wounds, bleeding horribly, unable to breath properly.

The platform rumbled, and a shadow loomed over us, which i ignored. Key. Key. Key, why won't my hands stop shaking?

Ah, got it. I'm just about to put the key in the lock when a beam of light shoots through it and snaps it in half.

"AHHH! THE KEY!" I scream, "CRAP! THE KEY!" I can feel my hopes flushing down the drain. Was this all for nothing?

Suddenly one of the executioners stirs.

"UH...must've lost my senses..." he said to himself, rubbing his head.

"Eh! Three! What're you doing here!"

He didn't have time to reply as a Buddafied Sengoku prepared to blast us into smithereens.

"Hey Three! Use your walls to protect Ace!" I said, ignoring his screams of 'What the hell is that!'

"Gomu Gomu No..." i put my thumb in my mouth. "GIGANTO...FUUSEN!" I blew up to a giant balloon, effectively blocking the punch Sengoku aimed at us.

The platform was starting to topple. Gah, and i was tiny again.

"WE'RE FALLING!"

"I'll make a key so you can get those handcuffs off easily!" Three said.

"Thanks!" i squeaked.

"I'm here to fulfill the last wish of my comrade, do you think it's stupid?" he asked, holding out a finished wax key.

"No!" i replied honestly.

"Here, use this to save your brother!" he said, tossing me the replicated key. Suddenly it seemed as though everything around us blew up. But i still managed to do it anyway.

"You're always so reckless Luffy." a familiar voice said. I felt a grip on my elbow as I was lead through a ring of fire. "You do the strangest things!"

"ACE!" I could feel myself tearing up at his smirk. His familiar smile, eyes, hair, face, body, it was almost to much. I almost lost you! I wanted to say. I almost lost him.

Oh God...If i had lost him...I don't think i could live without seeing that face look upon me, and make my heart swell.

We fell into a routine. It was just like old times, but his time, our steps fell in time with with each others. Our shadows running together. I had finally caught up to my big brother. I couldn't be happier even if i tried. They could have named me pirate king and i would have told them to fuck off. My brother was next to me, and there was nothing more that i'd rather do then hug him, kiss him, just hold his hand.

It's to bad really, i could feel the adrenaline begin to run out. I wanted to keep going all the way through to the end, but it looks like i'm gonna pass out before we leave this place. I pause when i notice Ace is no longer next to me. He is bowing on his hands and knees to the blurry outline of old man Whitebeard. Words are exchanged but I can't hear them, the world is getting darker.

Then he is besides me and we're moving. NO, we're not. We're stopped again. Why are we...?

Akainu. I can see his mocking face. And i can see Ace's angry eyes. He lunges at the Admiral.

Wait! Ace! Stop! These are the things I want to scream. I happen to see Ace's vivre card float down. Oh. It fell. Did i drop it? Did it fall out of my hat? I go to pick it up. It is precious. It shows me Ace's life. Then there is screaming.

Akainu us coming at me, hate in his black-holes for eyes. From the corner of my own dark eyes, i see Ace moving towards me. Ah. He's coming to save me.

Coming to save me.

NO.

In a final push of stamina, I manage push Ace away.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING ACE FROM ME!" I can hear myself scream. His fist makes contact with my skin, and for the briefest moment, i feel unbearable pain. Then I'm flying. I am hit meters away, and land crumpled in the dirt.

"Ace's little brother!"

"Straw Hat!"

I can here the panicked shouts of the Whitebeard pirates. I can hear? That must mean I am alive.

"LUFFY!"

It is that one, heartbroken sob of a scream that makes me slowly open my heavy eyelids. Ace is at my side in a flash, hands shakily running over my face, and through my hair.

"Stay with me! You're fine! You're going to be fine!" he reassures me. Or himself? I raise my hand weakly to find his, and can see that my hand is drenched in blood. My blood. I touch his cheek carefully, afraid he'll break. I don't know, maybe I'm afraid my fingers will fall off.

"A...A-ce..." I choke out, spitting up a mouthful of blood that runs thickly down my cheeks. He grips my hand that is caressing his cheek.

"I'm here Luffy! No one's gonna hurt you! You're ok! You're ok!"

"...I'm no-..not...ok." I manage a smile, though it probably looks pretty grisly with all the blood on my teeth. "..Y-you...ar-re ok..though!" I tell him. "..you got t..to-...geh...away..." it's hard to speak. The blood tastes horrible and my tongue feels a thousand pounds to heavy. "..I..lo-..love you. Ace.." My vision is fading. Tears stream down my bloody face, but i still manage to give him one of my trade-mark smiles. This may be the last time I see him.

A tear, not my own, falls onto my face. I manage to look up at Ace's face. He's crying. No...sobbing.

"..LUFFY!..Lu-grk...*hic*...ffy.." he cries.

"..love you...f-..forever. an'...-*cough*...always..." I take one last glance at the face of my older brother before closing my eyes, a serene smile on my face.

"LUFFFFFFYYYYY!" an anguished cry rips through the air of Marinefold, tearing the hearts of most Whitebeard pirates and making them sob even harder.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

__Dear god. What the fuck is that noise.

Oh wait, I'm dead, right? So why can I hear noises? Is this hell? Are demons here to torture me with little annoying sounds?

NOOO!

"NOOO!"

Huh. I'm pretty sure i just heard myself talking.

"So I have a voice. I didn't know dead people had voices."

"That's because you're not dead, Mugiwara-ya."


	2. I Would Have Died

So. I decided to add a little short -after- chapter... I might do more after this, it's just that I really needed to add something XD

So this is what I wrote! ENJOI!

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and surprisingly, the light of the outside world didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The room was relatively dark. Glancing slightly to the side that the voice had come from, I laid my eyes upon a familiar figure.<p>

"You're that guy from Saobody!" I exclaimed.

The man across from me had dark black hair, but only sideburns were visible to tell, the rest of his head was covered with a spotted white hat. It looked fluffy. He also had a yellow sweatshirt with black sleeves, and a strange smiley symbol right in the center.

"Truffle...No...Traffic?" I mused to myself outloud. "T-something Lar?"

"...No." he said, dark eyes looking at me with some form of amusement. "Try Trafalgar Law."

"Right! That was it!" I grinned. He offered a simple smirk in return. I moved to sit up, and my front seemed to blossom in horrible pain. In a flash Law was besides be, laying me back down on the bed.

"No. Moving." he scolded harshly. "Or you'll open your wounds and die."

"Awww..." I pouted, then winced slightly. The pain receded, and I took a deep breath. "Where's Ace?"

Law blinked and looked at me. "Portgas-ya is in a different room, he has his own injuries. Albeit, they are not as dire as yours."

"Right. So when can I see him?" I asked, completely ignoring the whole 'you're-both-injured-stay-in-bed' vibes Law was giving off.

"When you recover. Now sleep." he deadpanned, sticking me with a needle.

"OW! He-hehhh...~" Darkness came over my eyes like a blanket. "Bastard..." i mumbled. All i heard was chuckling before i was out.

* * *

><p>After an entire week of being held captive in my little room of doom to heal, I was finally allowed to wander. I tried a couple times before to leave, but it resulted in me getting stabbed with needles, and then waking up strapped down.<p>

Anyway. I could finally see Ace. Placing my feet on the ground I attempted to stand, wobbling slightly. One foot in front of the other. I slowly made my way to the door, ignoring the chuckles from a supervising Law. Jerk.

Throwing open the door, I let him lead me to the deck.

* * *

><p>3RD PERSON POV<p>

Ace leaned on a railing aboard one of the Whitebeard allies ships. The ship he was on, along with other ally ships, were circled around the little yellow submarine where Luffy was being held. He wanted to see Luffy so bad.

Ace tightened his grip on the railing. He was refused admittance into his brothers hospital room, so he hadn't seen him since his had closed his eyes at Marinefold. That was not a memory he wanted to recall. He really thought Luffy had died, died smiling after saving his worthless older brothers life. The pain he had felt then was unbearable. It hurt so much, seeing Luffy's unmoving frame smiling so serenely while Ace still breathed.

"He's ok, yoi..." a familiar voice spoke from behind Ace's tense frame.

He turned his head to see Marco looking at him with his usual lazy eyes. "Yeah...but-"

"AH! FRESH AIR!" a voice echoed loudly.

Marco felt a small smile tug at his lips when he saw the look on Ace's face. The freckled boys eyes had lit up like never before, and a breath-taking smile graced his handsome face. His head whipped around so fast Marco thought it would've snapped.

"LUFFFFFFYY!" Ace's yell had every Whitebeard pirate on the ship looking at him. Two hands appeared on the railing next to him, and suddenly a body flew over the rail. Marco's eyes widened as someone slammed into him.

"OOOF!" he gasped, flying to the floor. He looked up slightly when he felt a weight on his midsection. It was a boy, with messy black hair and childish brown eyes. One eye was emphasized by a small scar beneath it. It was Ace's little brother, Luffy.

"Ah...Sorry..." he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with a grin on his face. Marco blinked for a few seconds before he realized the awkward position they were in.

"Um.." he started, intended to tell the kid to get off.

"Marco..." a dark voice growled. Both people on the floor looked at Ace. His eyes were shaded, and he looked absolutely furious. "Get. Away. From. Luffy."

Marco raised a brow. What? Was he, Ace, jealous?

"Well, well, well, angry you can't hug your beloved brother, yoi?" Marco smirked, purposely sitting up so Luffy was in his lap and hugging the smaller teen to him. Ace snarled. Literally snarled, and looked about ready to murder Marco. The phoenix loosened his arms as the rubber boy suddenly jumped up and took a few steps towards Ace.

"..Ace?" he asked tentatively. The fire fist tore his death glare away from Marco to gaze softly upon Luffy. "Are you mad..about what I did?"

Ace paused. Was he mad? No...he was furious. He brought his hand up and Luffy flinched slightly, expecting to be hit.

He didn't expect to be grabbed roughly and brought into a warm embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Ace murmured into Luffy's ear, his larger frame shaking slightly.

Luffy slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around his brother. "I'm sorry. I love you." After he uttered those words he was roughly pushed back. Ace averted his eyes, a hand just under his nose and blush staining his face.

* * *

><p>ACE POV<p>

...What?

Luffy told me he loved me. I've heard it before, so why does this time feel different? When he wrapped his arms around me in return and said those words into my ears, my heart pounded furiously, and it felt like there were warm butterflies screwing around in my stomach.

Was I...?

With my Little brother...?

No way...but the blush that was staining my face told me otherwise.

I could see the confused look on his face, asking me why i pushed him away. I felt the entire Whitebeard crew's eyes on us, and that just made me flush darker.

"I..Uh..I-er.." Great. I sounded like a school-girl with a crush, stuttering horribly.

"Ace? Why are you all red?" Luffy asked, his hand going up and brushing against my cheek.

"Are you in love with Luffy?" Marco asked loudly, so everyone could hear. He had a devilish look on his normally stoic face.

I don't think I have ever blushed so much in my life. Parts of my face actually turned into fire. "S-SHUT UP!" i yelled, lunging at him in fury. He broke out into laughter, along with a major portion of the crew.

"Ace?"

Oh god. I froze as Luffy called my name questioningly. I couldn't even look at him. It's not like it was true though. I was NOT in love with Luffy. Nope. Not at ALL.

"I love you too!" he said, and i turned to him in surprise. He had his arms out wide and a large grin on his face.

He was so stupid. Well, so was I. What was I expecting?

Wait.

I wasn't expecting anything! What are you taking about?

Shit. I'm arguing with my mind. He probably didn't even know what love actually was, so it was obvious he was telling me he loved me like a brother. Family love. Exactly like what I felt for him.

Arms wrapped around me, and I refocused on the world around me. Luffy was hugging me tightly, head buried into my chest.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to let go for a bit." he said quietly. I tensed slightly, eyes widening.

What the fuck was wrong with me! What we just went through was both emotionally and physically draining. We both could have died, we both almost died, and here I was acting like and idiot. I almost died for him, and then he turned it around and almost died before my very eyes.

No more Luffy. No more wide smiles, excited shouts or wild hugs. No more spiky hair fluttering messily with the wind and two big brown eyes staring into your soul. No more little scar that made Luffy, Luffy. No Luffy.

My god. He was probably feeling the same way about me right now.

I gripped him tightly to me. "I'm sorry...so so sorry." I murmured into his ear. "I love you, I love you, and you...i thought you..." I swallowed, burying my face into his hair. The strands tickled my nose, and I sighed softly.

He was shaking slightly, hands gripping my back as if to make sure I was still there.

"When I heard...you were going to be executed, I couldn't..." Luffy sucked in a shaky breath, and I felt something wet drip onto my chest.

I made Luffy cry. He was crying for me.

Without hesitation, I picked him up, swooping an arm under his bottom and cradling him to my chest. Moving quickly, i ignored the cat calls of my crew mates and all but ran inside the ship, heading straight for my private quarters. All the while Luffy cried into my chest.

"Ace...! Ace!" he sobbed. My fault, my fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you. I love you." I whispered the like over and over again.

Throwing the door to my room open, I slid in and closed it with my foot. I sat on my bed and held him close, finally relaxing in privacy.

Right now what we both needed was to be alone with each other, and reestablish that yes, we were alive, and together. Luffy rested his face into the crook of my neck, and I could feel hot bursts of air brushing my skin as he fought to regain his breathing.

"Mine." he said gruffly, hands moving from my back to the back of my head, where he gripped my wavy black hair. "My brother, my Ace, My Ace. Mine. No one is allowed to take you. My Ace."

"Hush, no one's going to take me. I'm yours." I rubbed his back gently, ignoring the blush staining my checks.


	3. Because He's Mine

It was later that night that the two brothers met again. After the moment between them, they had spent just a little longer recovering their composure's and walking back amongst the Whitebeard pirates. There was something there though, in the back of both of their minds. A spark had ignited.

Ace was Luffy's.

Luffy was Ace's.

It was a mutual understanding, neither fought or denied, only accepted. It was because they both realized fighting was useless when both understood what they wanted. Each other. All during the feast they would look at each other, smile, gentle looks in their eyes. The others realized, they saw. Both ate only with one hand, the other under the table, holding each other. It reassured them. Ace was going nowhere. Luffy was going nowhere. They would stay together because they had to. They wanted to.

Later that night they finally kissed. After retreating back into Ace's room, they had simply basked in each others presence. Luffy made the first move, because was his after all.

Their lips met, softly, unsurely, before growing in force. The desire to be closer, to drown in all that was the other was great, like a tidal wave of want. Ace went under, and pulled Luffy down on the bed with him, stroking his face and hair because Luffy, beautiful Luffy, was his and his alone.

It was a clash of two forces, wild, yet subdued, flurries of passion and love. All the while they cooed in each others ears, words such as

_I love you..._

_You're mine..._

_Please be mine..._

_You're so amazing..._

Wandering hands and lips, burning touches and kisses. Ace never wanted to let go of Luffy, the way his smaller frame fit perfectly into Ace's, the way his face tilted to him, calling his name. Luffy was all he need, his world. His love. He cried. Tears streamed down his faces as the heat burned and scorched.

Luffy patted his face, his own tears falling because they almost lost each other, this love, this wonder.

Ace thinks, he could not have lived if Luffy died, could not have breathed while Luffy didn't, could not have smiled while Luffy's lips remained frozen. His heart would not beat if Luffy's didn't because it beat solely _for _Luffy.

Luffy realizes the same, realizes that Ace was going to die for him and he didn't. That he was here and Luffy was so lucky. So, so lucky that his big brother was here, was with him, was breathing his name and cradling him like the most precious thing in the world.

Selfishly, Ace claims Luffy. Because Luffy can only be his and no one else's. Ace will never let Luffy belong to anyone but him. Never let anyone else feel the softness that is Luffy, the warmth that his Luffy, to feel, smell, see him as Ace does. Luffy laughs as Ace says this, as he claims him.

You are mine to. Is all Luffy replies, a smile on his face. Because no one will have Ace but Luffy.


End file.
